


Bounce

by AdieSmed (annelea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breast Growth, Clothing Issues, Gen, female puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/AdieSmed
Summary: Pidge is dealing with more than her period while her mother tries to get her stuffed into a dress.





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to Trickle, I guess.

Bounce

Okay. She officially had boobs.

  
Her period had come first, but that was nothing out of the ordinary, or so she had been told.

  
But now?

Now, when she ran, there was a tugging at her skin below her collar bone. She could feel a jiggle when her foot made contact with a hard surface. The guys were occasionally looking down at her shirt instead of her face.

What did they see? Oh, yeah, nipples poking and tenting the fabric.

But, it was more than that.

The guys had nipples, too, and sometimes (more often than not in some cases), they hardened up and poked into tops, too. Shiro's were constantly hard. That's why he wore an undershirt. Keith didn't seem to have that problem except when he was cold. Lance's only perked up when he had to pee. Hunk's never seemed to do anything.

Not that she was looking at the guys' chests that often. No. Not at all.

Right now, her worry was fitting into this thin, gausy dress her mother had picked out.

It was pretty, and the perfect length. The cream of the main dress was made of a silky material. The overlaying mesh with flowers and vines sewn into patterns over the main part hung separately from the top down, and a pretty turquoise ribbon tied it to her waist.

The only thing was, this dress was made for a pre-pubescent girl.

Pidge could no longer deny that she was in puberty.

She was terrified that sitting down would show evidence that mother nature had made her monthly call all the way through the thin summer dress. Her chest felt constricted and even more tender and achy the moment the dress was zipped shut from behind. Looking in the mirror, she could see the two rounded lumps on her front.

"Mom... can't we just hem something else up? Something with a little more room?" she pleaded softly.

"Feeling bloated?" Coleen hummed, feeling sorry for her baby girl. "I can get you something for that. You'll be in the bathroom for a while, but it'll get the gas out, and then you can take something for the cramps."

"No. It's not that."

"Then what?" the woman looked down at her, then realized the problem. "Oh. OH? Okay. Uh... We don't have any time to go find another dress, but I got some thread just in case it was too long."

"But-"

"Just help me get you out of it for now. I've got something else in mind! No worries!"

Suddenly ushered out of the sewing room, Pidge found herself tripping on her own shoe laces. Her mother hadn't given her time to tie them before throwing her out into the hall. Helpful hands caught her just in time.

Right around those sore boobs.

The hands backed off quickly. "Oh, uh... sorry, Pidge."

She turned around to see her rescuer standing back with his hands up. Did her boobs feel offensive to him? Was he terrified she was going to hurt him? Did it matter? He just felt boobs and knew they were boobs.

Damn growing up sucked for girls. She wished she could just be one of the guys. No boobs. No periods. No bloating, tiredness, achy, bull. Just a dude worried about his voice cracking and how low his balls would hang.

Seriously. She wished she didn't know that guys thought about how low their balls would hang once they got out of puberty. But, she mostly lived with a bunch of guys, so such conversation was carried out in her presence. They stopped when they realized she was listening, and Hunk and the decency to turn red.

What did they think when they saw her put a hot pack in a couple towels and then press it straight to her crotch? To hell with her belly. She hurt in her thighs and her groin the most at this time of the month.

And right now? Right now she wished she had two hours to soak in the tub. She wanted the big claw foot tub so that her little boobs could get the heat, too.

Why was Lance staring at her like she was an alien?

"What are you doing down this wing?" she asked instead. "This end was set up for my family. Yours is two sections East."

"I was trying to find out if your dress fitting was going alright. It's not every day you get to be a part of an important Okalri official's wedding!"

"And you still need a date since Allura turned you down. Right?"

"Yeah... and that. Know anybody?"

She glared at him. Hard. If she had superpowers, he would have been fried by lazer beams.

For the longest time, she had been grateful that he didn't know she was female. Then, when he found out, she was still happy that he didn't think of her as a girl. Now, he had just felt up her breasts, had helped her get certain products for the monthly visitor, and still didn't see her as worthy of his attention in that way?

"Okay, okay, I see you're angry. Geeze. See, this is why I don't flirt with you! You're scary!"

It was as if he'd read her mind. Oh, wait, he kinda could.

Did that mean they could feel some of what she went through? Did all of them get sympathy pains for her periods and boob growth? She wasn't sure if she wished that on them or not.


End file.
